1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data transmission methods and devices for carrying out the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-speed data transfer across a transmission channel is always challenging, in particular as the data transfer rates are increased. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved data transmission methods and devices.